


To Feel Again

by LaurenlikestoWriteuwu



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amélie is a Bisexual Disaster, Angela is a lesbian disaster, Angela teaches Amelie to feel again, Brainwashing, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I really suck at tagging, I’m so sorry, Kidnapping, Overwatch - Freeform, Redemption, Sombra’s a little shit, Teasing, They’re just two dorks in love, Torture, Widow and Sombra mess with Talon together, Widow saves Emily from Talon, Widowmaker Redemption, and she’s hella confused, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenlikestoWriteuwu/pseuds/LaurenlikestoWriteuwu
Summary: Widowmaker is dead.That’s what Talon thinks. That’s what Overwatch thinks.Neither know the full story.
Relationships: Other Overwatch Ships, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Angela Ziegler has witnessed a lot of death in her life.

She lost her parents when she was a child, the two of them heading off to work, and simply not coming back home. She saw a lot of death during the Crisis; families torn apart, bodies on the street, old friends suddenly gone. She became a doctor at a young age, and had to embrace the concept of death quite quickly. Some patients couldn’t be helped; that was the sad reality sometimes. When she joined Overwatch, many men and women she would treat would be dead months, weeks, days, or even hours later. And after Overwatch fell apart, she traveled around the world, trying to help where she could, and seeing parts of the world ravaged by war and fear. 

Yes, death was something doctor Angela Ziegler was used to now. And yet, when she found out about hers, she couldn’t help but break down into tears.

Widowmaker is dead.

With the new Overwatch now in motion, it made it their goal to fight back against the threats in the world, and one of those was the terrorist organization known as Talon. On a mission to try and extract information, Soldier 76 captured a lone Talon grunt, abandoned by his pack. They interrogated him, demanding any information he might have. He was tight-lipped at first, but having a large gorilla on your side tends to be very persuasive. He told of several locations of Talon bases. Jack Morrison also asked where their well-known best assassin, known as Widowmaker, was, as she was becoming a major threat to the new Overwatch. The grunt gave them an answer they didn’t expect.

“She’s dead” the male replied, grunting as he said so. The room suddenly fell quiet, as everyone tried to take in the man’s words. It was Tracer that spoke first.

“What are you talking about?” she asked.

“Are you deaf, you dumb Brit?” the man spat, “she’s dead, end of story.”

“What happened to her?” Jack Morrison demanded, cracking his knuckles. The man gulped, then continued.

“She disobeyed orders. That’s something the guys up top don’t like” he said. The people in the room weren’t expecting that answer, as all their eyes grew wide.

“I was told that the infamous Widowmaker couldn’t disobey orders” Ana Amari spoke up. “So what happened?”

“Look, I’m just a grunt, alright? I don’t know nothing about the Widowmaker. All I do know that the doc gave her orders, and she wouldn’t go through with it. So, like a disobedient dog, she was put down” the man answered. “Now, are ya gonna hand me over to the authorities or not?”

The room fell silent again. This wasn’t the information they were hoping to get, but they all knew it now. Widowmaker was dead, for disobeying Talon’s orders. Without another word, Jack dragged the man back to his holding cell, where he would be dropped off at the closest police station in the morning. No one in the room knew what to say. One of their greatest threats was gone, but for some, they felt conflicted.

Angela couldn’t breathe. At least, that’s what it felt like. Her heart was hammering in her chest, as tears threatened to pool over her eyes. She quietly excused herself, rushing out of the room before her sobs could ring out. She rushed over to a nearby bathroom, where she let out a single choked sob. Her tears ran freely now, running down her cheeks like a waterfall. She lay crouched on the tiled floor, her head in her hands, crying quietly to herself.

She shouldn’t be feeling this way. Widowmaker was their enemy; she had taken so many lives, hurt so many people. She was the reason Ana faked her death. She murdered her own husband in his sleep. Gérard’s lifeless body flashed in her mind suddenly, his throat covered in blood, the flesh cut so expertly. His lifeless eyes displayed what looked like pure fear. 

She had killed Mondatta, a beacon of hope for thousands, a symbol of possible peace between humans and omnics. She had killed so many, hurt so many, caused much chaos around the world. And yet, as Angela lay crying on the tiled bathroom floor, all she could think of was the woman she was before all this. 

Amélie Lacroix.

Angela remember those kind, deep brown eyes that sometimes seemed to sparkle, especially when she was happy. Her dark brown hair, that shined in the sun. Her skin, so soft. She remembered how kind she was to everyone she met, and how she seemingly lit up a room just by her presence. She remembered her kind words, her funny jokes. Angela even remembered her shows, where she would watch with wide eyes as she danced with such grace. It was so beautiful. She was so beautiful.

But Amélie had died a long time ago. She had died the same night Gerard had. Widowmaker was only a reminder of what was lost, and now she was gone too.

That only made Angela cry harder.

“Angela? You in here, luv?”

The Swiss women jumped at the sudden voice, who she recognized as the chipper Lena Oxton. However, she didn’t sound chipper now. Quite the opposite, in fact.

“Yeah, I’m here” she didn’t even try to hide her trembling voice, nor her red eyes wet with tears. She saw Lena walk in from behind the door. Angela heard a intake of breath from her, but instead of asking what was wrong, the brunette quietly walked up and took a seat next to her down on the floor. A few seconds went by, neither of them saying a word.

“You alright, Ange?” Lena finally spoke, her words gentle, as if they were made of glass. The doctor took a deep breath.

“I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way, Lena” Angela spoke, her throat dry. “She hurt so many, killed so many, and yet.......” More tears ran down her cheeks, her quickly wiping them away. Her face stung. “I had so much hope that maybe she would come back somehow. That maybe, maybe Amélie would still be in there. But I guess I was a fool for believing so.”

Lena remained quiet. She could tell that Angela needed this. 

“But now she’s gone. She’s gone, and I’ll...” she couldn’t continue, as sobs whacked her body. More tears ran down her cheeks. Lena didn’t say anything, instead she wrapped her arms around the shaking woman, running a hand up and down her back. Angela tucked her head under the shorter woman’s chin, her crying muffled. Lena felt wet tears against her neck, but she didn’t care. Angela needed someone to hold onto. 

The two women lay in the bathroom for an hour, Angela’s cries the only sound to be heard the the deafening silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Six months later, King’s Row, London, 6:45pm

“Breaking news: about 12 men were found dead in a warehouse just outside the Omnic Underground just this morning. A warehouse worker had reported the bodies to local police at around 5am. All appear to have died from blunt force trauma or strangulation. White and red armour was found on all the bodies, indicating that these men were involved in the terrorist organization known as Talon. There weren’t many witnesses to the crime, as the bodies show that the attack must have occurred a day before the bodies were found. One lady did report seeing a tall figure in a long coat walk by the warehouse that evening, but there is hardly any evidence to determine any culprit. If you see an suspicious behaviour in these next few days, please report it to local police. And now,,,,,”

Emily stared intently at the television. Whatever news was on now didn’t matter to her; ever since Mondatta, tensions have been high in the Row, between Omnics and humans. But after hearing about the death of his killer, things started to calm down again. But now this? Emily shuddered a little; she had heard of Talon, obviously, from both the news and her girlfriend Tracer, who spent more often than not fighting the terrorist organization. But, to hear that they were so close, startled Emily a little. 

Shaking it off, the redhead got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen, where she tended to the small pot of mac n’ cheese on the stove. As she stirred the pot, the communicator on the kitchen counter suddenly went off, causing her to jump a little. But when she looked over and saw who was calling, a bright smile curved on her lips.

“Heya, luv!” Lena’s cheery voice spoke, causing Emily’s heart to flutter.

“Hi, Lena” she smiled warmly. “Finally got some time off, I see?”

“Oh, yeah, finally get to relax for a little bit. It’s nice, after so many missions. How’s work?”

“Oh, y’know, same boss, being a dick” Emily joked, which caused Lena to giggle.

“I still don’t get how you can work for that man.”

“Trust me, I don’t get it either. But it pays the bills, so...” Emily rested her chin on her hand. “How’s work for you?”

“Chaotic as usual” Lena chuckled. “Things with Talon had settled down a little. We aren’t actually sure why, but they’ve backed off a bit.”

“Really? From what you’ve told me, they don’t seem like the type to back down.”

“Not sure. Jack, Ana and Winston are keeping an eye on things, but at least it gives me some time off” she chuckled. “Two weeks, in fact.”

Emily’s heart fluttered in her chest again. As much as she supported her girlfriends career choice, it was relieving to hear that she’ll be spending some time at home. The apartment gets too quiet, sometimes.

“Y’know pet, if you hurry home, I may or may not have a surprise for you when you get back.”

She giggled at Lena’s reddening face. “Oh? What kind of surprise?”

“Well it wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now, wouldn’t it?” she laughed at Lena’s red cheeks. “When will you be home?”

“Maybe ‘round 12 tomorrow. But....I may be able to get home just a little faster” 

“That’s a good girl” Emily smiled warmly. “I’ll see you then. Be safe, ok?”

“Of course, luv. See you then, and I love ya!”

“Love you too, babe.”

The communicator flipped off, and Emily let out a happy sigh. She looked over and noticed that her mac n’ cheese was ready, so she quickly took it out and emptied the water through a strainer in the sink. After adding milk, butter and some cheese whiz (she refused to eat the powder in a bag stuff) she grabbed herself a class of milk and sat down on the couch. She grabbed the television remote and changed it to the movie station, where they were playing some older movies. Specially, they were playing all these space-themed movies. She was gaining a liking to them, even the notorious “shitty prequels”. She was just about to take the first bite of her dinner when their was a light rapping at the door.

Emily jumped slightly. She looked towards the door; she wasn’t expecting anyone, nor did she recall ordering anything online. She decided to ignore it; it was probably just some random person asking for something, which happens more often than you’d think.

Then there was another knock. It was much more heavy this time, more urgent. Emily tried her best to ignore it. Then they knocked again. The redhead rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Suddenly, she nearly dropped her dinner when whoever was at her door started aggressively pounding against it. The floor almost seemed to shake at the pounding, and Emily’s stomach dropped. She quickly put her food down and stood up, backing away slowly.

“Who’s there?!” she called out, hoping she would scare away the whoever it was. She heard nothing back, as the pounding continued. 

“I’m calling the police!” she yelled, as she reached for the phone. The pounding suddenly stopped, and she was just about to let out a sigh of relief before whoever it was slammed themselves against the door. She heard the wooden door crack, and she let out a surprised squeak. Another slam. Then another. Then another.

At this point, Emily had grabbed a large steak knife out of the knife holder, and was mere seconds away from dialling 999 before her door finally gave out. Several people came rushing in, all wearing was appeared to be black clothing, and masks over their faces. The redhead screamed as they rushed at her. She swiped the first person who came at her, successfully slicing his palm open. He screamed in pain. The other ones came rushing in; there had to be at least five of them, all male. She attempted to rush into the bedroom, but two of them immediately grabbed her legs and pulled her down to the ground. Her head slammed onto the tiled kitchen floor, her ears ringing. 

“Grab some zip ties!! Hurry up!!”

The knife and phone were kicked out of her hand, as Emily struggled and pulled against the men pulling her towards them. She was screaming loudly.

“HELP!!!! SOMEBODY HELP!!!” she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping somebody, anybody, would hear her. Then, she felt a rag being forced around her mouth, it being quickly tied at the back of her head. She continued to struggle, but it was no use against the five, much bigger men. She had her hands shoved behind her back, as zip ties roughly tied her wrists together. She felt a sting on her ankles, as they were tied together at well. She couldn’t move.

“Come on, let’s get her out of here before the plod shows up” one of the men said, panting heavily. “Someone had to have heard that.”

The man whose hand she had cut grunted and walked up to her, a scowl on his face. “You bitch!!” he yelled, as his booted foot quickly hit her stomach. Her cry of pain was muffled.

“What the hell, Brad?!! The boss wants her untouched!!!”

“But you saw what she did. That bitch sliced my hand open!!”

“Maybe it wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t botched the lock!” the man screamed back. “Come on, let’s get the hell out of here.”

The men picked her up, and forcefully shoved her out the door. She kept on struggling, even if she could hardly move. Then suddenly, she felt another impact against her head, and the world suddenly faded to black. The last thing she remembered was being placed down into what looked like a black van before passing out completely.

The apartment was now totally empty, the only sound being the tv still playing. The mac n’ cheese lay completely untouched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, King’s Row, London, 11:34am

Lena quickly exited the cab, sending the driver a quick thanks before paying him. She sighed happily, taking in the rich London air. Rain and metal; the smell of home. She whistled happily as she made her way down the sidewalk, duffel bag slung over her shoulder. It was tempting not to blink all the way to her flat, but having to keep a low profile was something she was used to here. 

She was so happy to be home; she had been away for about 3 weeks, and craved nothing more then to get home and collapse on the couch with her beautiful girlfriend in her arms. Emily. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing her. Sure, she video called her almost every day when she could, but it just wasn’t the same. She wanted to hold her, kiss her, do everything with her. And the fact that her redheaded girlfriend had a surprise for her at home made her even more excited.

Her excitement was suddenly dwindled when she noticed black and white police cars parked outside her apartment entrance. She raised a brow, as she quickened her pace towards the door. Several officers stood outside, talking amongst each other while some wrote on pads of paper. Lena was just about to ask what was happening when one of the officers stopped her.

“This is a crime scene, miss. Please back away until further notice.”

“I live here” she said simply. “Just coming home from a long trip. What’s going on?”

“May I see your key card?” the officer asked. Lena complied, pulling out her card out of her wallet, which she used to get into her flat. The officer looked at it, then at a sheet of paper on the clipboard he was holding. He nodded and gave it back.

“Can I ask what’s going on?” she said again.

“Someone broke into one of the flats last night. Knocked the door completely off it’s hinges. Nothin’ appeared to be stolen but....the woman living there is missin’.”

Lena furrowed her brows. Sure, crime happened in the Row, but nothing this serious happened so close to home.

“Which room was it, if I may, officer?”

“Third floor, room 324. Young lass, I think, in her twenties. We’re working on getting a photo for identification.” 

Lena froze. Her heart felt like it suddenly stopped, her stomach hitting the floor. The officer must’ve noticed, as his eyes widened in concern.

“Uh, you alright, miss? You got really pale all of a sudden” he asked.

Lena couldn’t believe what she heard. It couldn’t be true. “W-Which room was it?”

“Room 324. Miss, are you sure you’re alright?”

She looked up at the much taller officer, her eyes frantic and wide. “That’s where I live. E-Emily....she’s my girlfriend. She lives with me.”

Now the man’s eyes were wide. He whispered over to another officer, who handed him another piece of paper, which looked like a list. After some quick reading, he looked up at Lena, his expression now grim.

“Come with me, miss. I’ll take you up there.”

The pair silently walked past the police tape into the lobby, towards the elevator. Lena could feel her heart hammering in her chest. The elevator dinged the third floor, as they made their way down the hall. It seemed longer all of a sudden, the brunette couldn’t help but think. Then, she quietly gasped when she saw her flat’s entrance; true to the officer’s word, the door was completely knocked from it’s frame, splinters of wood littering the floor. She walked inside, her whole body trembling.

Everything seemed normal at first; everything in the living room seemed in order, nothing knocked out of place. Lena walked into the kitchen, which was a different story; small droplets of blood were on the kitchen floor, a large steak knife by the fridge, it’s tip soaked with blood. The landline also lay on the floor, the phone broken, as if slammed roughly to the ground. But other than that, the apartment was left untouched.

“Your neighbour heard the commotion last night, called us in as soon as they could” the officer said. “Nothin’ was stolen so whoever did this..”

“Was after her” Lena finished his sentence, her voice trembling. She walked over and picked up the broken phone, placing it back on the kitchen counter. All she could do was stare at the blood, hoping to God or whoever was out there that it wasn’t Emily’s. The officer noticed this.

“Some investigators are on they’re way. We’ll be able to get a blood sample out soon, find out who’s blood that is” he sighed. “Miss, I know you’re in shock, but an photo or any image of your girlfriend will really help us out.”

“R-Right” Lena snapped out of her trace, quickly pulling out a picture of her and Emily she kept in her pocket. It was a picture of their first date; they had gone for a walk around a large park, hand in hand as they watched the sun set. They had taken a selfie picture near a beautiful view of the park. Lena always kept a photo of Emily on her while out on missions; it gives her comfort, and always encourages her to come back home to the woman she loves. Tears threatened to well in her eyes. She handed the photo over to the officer.

“Thank you, miss” he replied. “Are you planning on staying the night? Cuz some of my guys can clean this up for you.”

“N-No” she stammered. “I have some friends, outside of town; I t-think I’ll stay there until...”   
she stopped, her voice shaking uncontrollably. She couldn’t even bear the thought of staying a night without Emily. She couldn’t.

The officer nodded. “That’s understandable, miss. Here” he handed her a card, which included his name and number, among other things. “We should get the blood results in a view days. I’ll let you know if we find anything.”  
Lena could only nod. But the officer wasn’t quite done yet.

“Miss Oxton, I know you’re in shock right now, but is there any reason why someone would go after your girlfriend?” he asked her.

Lena immediately shook her head. “No! No she.....she’s an accountant, works for an office down the street.”

“Lockward Accounting?”

“Y-Yeah. I....I can’t think of anyone who would possibly want to hurt her.”

The officer jotted it down on his notepad before looking back up at her. “Thank you, miss. Any information is helpful. I’ll let you know if we need you to answer anymore questions, but right now take time to....process this.”

Lena could only nod.

“And again, we’ll let you know if we find anything else.”

“Thank you, officer.”

“Call me Dale, miss Oxton” the officer flashed a comforting smile. “I’ll let you be alone for while.” 

After taking whatever evidence he needed, officer Dale left, leaving Lena now completely alone. She quietly walked over to the bedroom; the faint smell of lavender in the air. Emily’s perfume. Dropping her duffel bag on the floor the brunette sat on the bed, her whole body shaking. She pulled open a drawer belonging to a dresser near the bed, and pulled out a single green scarf. She had given the scarf to Emily as a Christmas present last year; she remembered the redhead’s bright smile as she exclaimed how much she loved it, before pulling her girlfriend into a warm, loving kiss. 

Not willing to hold it in anymore, Lena began to cry into the scarf, her sobs loud and shaky. Her whole body trembled. Her head was running wild with thoughts; where was she, what happened, who took her? Was she....even still alive? That only made her cry louder, as she rolled to lay on the bed, in a fetal position hugging the scarf close to her body. The bed felt much smaller, now.

This is what Lena feared the most; her job wasn’t the safest, obviously, and she often had to deal with a lot of dangerous people. And, above all else, she tried to keep that part of her life as far away from Emily as possible. But now, so it would seem, that she didn’t try hard enough. She was filled with fear; fear of what could possibly be happening to her, or if she as even still alive. A seething anger also burned inside her; an anger to find and make the bastards that took her pay. But, she had no idea; no leads, no location, nothing. She had no idea.

Lena lay crying on her bed until the sun went down. It was around 10pm before she packed some things and left her flat, leaving with an empty stomach and tear-stained eyes. She paid for a last minute plane ticket and flew back to Gibraltar. She flew though the night, he stomach empty, and couldn’t sleep a wink. 

She was going to find Emily, and she knew that her friends would help.


	4. Chapter 4

Winston grumbled in annoyance, the beginnings of a headache being to form as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He had been going over paperwork all morning, for about 5 hours straight, and he wasn’t even anywhere close to figuring any of it out.

News came in quick of the dead Talon agents found in King’s Row, but Winston wasn’t to shocked at this; this was the ninth report filed in during the past six months. What he was concerned about was the high level of Talon activity in King’s Row, and why so many agents were being deployed there. The other question, that being the most important, is who was getting rid of them. All the agents bodies were found in a similar manner; killed by blunt force trauma, strangulation, the breaking of major bones, collapsed lungs, and much other things. And the thing is, no one has found any evidence nor any witnesses to any of these crimes. 

Whoever is doing this is good at covering up their tracks, Winston thought, as he shuffled some papers around. A part of him was kinda glad that Talon agents were being taken out; it made Overwatch’s job much easier, and getting rid of the threat of a deadly terrorist organization. But another part of them was deeply concerned; if whoever this was is this good at taking out Talon, how long before they target them as well? The whole thing was just confusing, to say the least.

_“My apologies for the interruption, Winston”_ the voice of Overwatch’s AI, Athena, suddenly spoke over the intercom.

“It’s quite alright, Athena. I was just about to take a break anyway” the gorilla chucked, putting the papers away into a neat pile on a folder. “What’s up?”

“ _A lone shuttle is flying up to the base. It is one of ours, and Agent Lena Oxton has reported being on board. Would you like me to patch her through?”_

Winston’s face became puzzled; Lena had just left the base, and wasn’t due to report back for another two weeks. Why was she back so soon?

“Yes, please Athena. Patch her through at once.”

_“Right away, Winston.”_

The gorilla flipped on the comms link, and after some static, he’d heard the voice of his friend. “Hey, big guy.”

Something was off; Winston could tell almost immediately. “Hello, Lena. Not that I don’t wish to see you, but you aren’t due back here until two weeks” he said. “Is something the matter?”

It was silent for a moment. Winston was just about to ask again when he heard quiet sniffling coming from the speaker.

“Something bad’s happened, mate. Someone...someone took Em, someone took her. And I don’t know what to do, so I came back here. I don’t-“

Winston felt his stomach drop, like a sudden punch in the gut. Someone took Emily? As his brain was trying to process the sudden news, he calmly spoke.

“Lena, land on holopad number 2. Take your stuff and put it in your quarters. I’ll gather everyone in the mess hall and you can explain everything there. “

It was silent again, before he heard another sniffle and Lena’s trembling voice speak. “O-Ok, ok. I’ll be right in, Winston.”

The com went quiet, and Winston let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Athena, tell every agent to meet in the mess hall immediately. Tell them it’s urgent.”

_“Yes Winston.”_

It only took the AI a couple seconds to report to the whole base.

_“All agents, please report to the mess hall immediately. There is an urgent matter to attend to” she spoke. “I repeat, all agents to the mess hall.”_

It took everyone about half an hour to reach the mess hall. Everyone chatted amongst themselves, wondering why they all had been called here so suddenly. 

Angela couldn’t deny the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Winston wouldn’t call a sudden meeting like this if it wasn’t urgent. Fareeha Amari, who was standing next to the Swiss doctor, gently nudged her to get her attention.

“Hey, you alright Ange?” she asked gently. 

Angela snapped out for her thoughts, looking up at the much taller woman. She sighed.

“Winston wouldn’t just call a meeting so suddenly like this. Something’s wrong” she spoke quietly, “I can feel it.”

“I agree” Fareeha nodded. “Maybe it’s about the upcoming mission to Italy? Maybe Winston got some new information on it.”

“Yeah....maybe” the blonde replied. She wanted to say she agreed, but she had a feeling that wasn’t it. He thoughts her interrupted again when Winston finally walked in, and behind him quickly followed...Lena?

Before she could even ask why Lena was back so soon, Winston began to speak. “Thank you for coming, everyone. Please, have a seat.”

Everyone sat down at tables in the mess hall, scattered in small groups amongst themselves. Angela could tell that everyone else was confused by Lena being here, as they glanced at her with puzzled expressions. Winston put a comforting hand on the brunette’s shoulder, before she took a deep breath.

“Emily, she’s.....she’s been kidnapped.”

It was like a blanket of dread suddenly covered the whole room. Everyone gasped, their eyes wide with concern. 

“What?” Jack Morrison growled, his eyes wide. 

Lena blinked back tears, before she continued. “When I got home yesterday, there were police officers outside my flat. They told me someone had broken right through the door and had...taken her” Lena’s voice began to tremble. “She was gone. Just...gone. There was a knife..w-with blood....and I don’t-“

She couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, as a weak cry escaped her throat. Immediately, Angela got up from her seat and rushed over to Lena, wrapping her arms around her. The brunette fell against the doctor, her head against her chest as she sobbed quietly. The room fell silent, trying to process and take in this new information. The only sounds to be heard were Lena’s cries, and Angela’s soothing words as she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Lena...” Ana Amari stood up, her voice gentle and calm. “I know this is difficult, but....was there any evidence we could use to help find her?”

Lena gently backed out of Angela’s chest, rubbing her red, sore eyes. “N-No, there wasn’t much. There was a knife, w-with some blood on it. The police in the Row are working on finding out who’s blood it is.”

“This had to have been Talon” Jesse Mccree spoke, standing up as well. “They’ve been all over the Row lately. Hell, they were there just a few days ago! This had to be them!” he growled.

“Those agents were found dead, Mccree” Winston said.

“But you to say there was more than one cell? Y’know Talon, they like having a backup plan!” he exclaimed.

“Jesse’s right” Fareeha agreed. “We all know how Talon operates; it no stretch to say that the Talon cell found in that warehouse was the only one there.”

“But if it is them, why would they take Emily?” Genji Shimada spoke. “Why would Talon take an innocent civilian?”

Angela couldn’t help but get a feeling of déjà vu during all of this. There was only one time Talon had targeted an innocent civilian, and it had ended with one of their top agents dead.

“We have to find her” the blonde spoke, getting everyone’s attention. “We all know what happened the last time Talon took an innocent civilian. If that’s what’s happening again.....we can’t let it.”

Everyone’s expression’s darkened. Everyone on the base was aware of what happened to Gerard Lacroix, and what Talon did to his wife, who soon became the Widowmaker. 

“I agree” Jack’s rough voice spoke, “but as of right now, we have little to no evidence. Where do we even start?”

As if the devil spoke, Lena’s phone suddenly buzzed. She quickly fished it out of her pocket, and answered.

“Hello?”

_“Miss Oxton? This is officer Dale. We spoke yesterday?”_

“Officer Dale. Yeah, yeah I remember” Lena’s eyes widened it what looked like faint hope. “Do you...have any news for me?”

_“I do, actually”_ he cleared his throat. _“We got the results back from the blood test. And thankfully, the blood on the knife wasn’t Emily’s”_

The brunette let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank God” she nearly started crying again. “Who’s it it?”

_“It took a lot of processing, but we found out that the blood belonged to a man named Brad Jackson”_ Officer Dale said. _“He’s a scumbag, convicted of many crimes around the world.”_

“Brad Jackson” Lena said out loud. She looked over at her gorilla friend. “Winston.”

“On it” the gorilla nodded, running over to the computer they had set up in the mess hall, as he began typing into the database.

_“I’ll send you his picture and a few other details. But keep this confidential, alright? My bosses won’t be too happy I’m sending this to ya.”_

“Why are you helping me so much, officer? I’m extremely grateful, of course, but...”

_“‘Cause honestly, you and those Overwatch folk are doing a lot of good lately, and to be honest, you’ve been a hero of mine for a while”_ he said. _“And don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone ‘bout ya. You guys are doing more good than any of us here, and I can admit to that.”_

For the first time that day, Lena smiled. “Thank you so much officer. I don’t....thank you.”

_“It’s not a problem miss”_ he said. _“Also, we found some fingerprints on the knife; those matched Emily’s. It looks like your girl picked up a hell of a fight against that bastard.”_

“Yeah....that sounds like her” she said, her voice lowering. Though she was proud of Emily for cutting into the bastard, it didn’t cease her worry.

_“I wish ya luck, miss Oxton. And again, if you need anything, just give me a call.”_

“Thank you, officer Dale. Thank you so much.”

_“Of course. Take care.”_

Lena hung up, slipping her phone into her pocket. She faced the large computer screen, which was now filled with information on their first lead. Everyone else was gathered around it.

“Brad Jackson” Winston began. “Convicted murderer and felon. Committed crimes of murder, thievery, kidnapping, along with many other crimes. Was known for being a loner but....reports suggest that he was recruited by the terrorist organization Talon as one of their operatives.”

Bingo. So this was Talon. It was safe to say that no one was shocked by the news but....it didn’t make them worry less.

“Where was he last spotted?” Jack asked.

Winston typed quickly on the holopad. 

“According to this, he was last spotted at....London International airport, walking into a private plane.”

“Check all departing flights as of last night and early this morning” Jack ordered.

Quickly typing away, Winston pulled up a list of leaving flights between 11pm last night and 6am that morning. Most of the flights listed were ordinary commercial flights, but.....almost near the bottom...

“There!” Angela pointed. Everyone looked, and there it was. Private Flight 404, departing to Havana, Cuba, at 12:56am. 

“That’s the only private flight that left last night” Fareeha said. “It has to be them.”

“Winston, track that plane. They couldn’t have landed yet, so we have a chance to get ahead of them.”

“Right away” the gorilla replied. 

“We need to head out as soon as possible to get there before they do” the grey haired man said. “We need a small squad, of four or five. They don’t know we’re coming, so it’s best we keep it that way.”

“I’m going” Lena immediately said. Jack didn’t even question it.

“I’m going too” Mccree said. “I’ve been meaning to beat up some of those shit heads”

“I’ll accompany you” Genji’s metallic voice added. “You’ll need someone to be steathly.”

“I’m coming too” Ana said. “Knowing you kids, you’ll probably get a few scratches or two.”

“Then it’s settled. Lena, Genji, Mccree, Ana and I will head to Havana. The rest of you are one standby in case we need reinforcements” Jack finalized. “Get whatever you need. You leave in an hour.”

They all dispersed, the chosen agents quickly running to their quarters to get whatever they needed. However, Lena stayed, taking several deep breaths. Angela noticed this, and walked back towards her friend, putting her hands on her shoulders.

“Hey, we’ll get her back, ok?” she gave Lena a warm smile.

The brunette smiled gratefully at her friend, wiping her sore eyes. “I know, luv. I just hope we aren’t too late.”

Meanwhile, at that very same time, a black-coated figure sat on the top of an old building in King’s Row. The figure sat, their ripped black coat flowing in the wind. Suddenly, another black-coated figure appeared behind them. 

“What’s the news?” the sitting figure asked.

The other sighed. “They got her. Talon. They got Tracer’s girl.”

It was silent. The sitting figure clenched their fist.

“Where were they last spotted?”

“Catching a flight to Havana. Bet they’re heading to the base hidden there” the other figure spoke. “Should I get us some plane tickets?”

“Yes, right away. Chances are they haven’t landed yet. We can catch them as they try to run.”

“On it” the other figure suddenly growled. “I can’t believe those  _bastardo’s_ got ahead of us.”

“Let’s just hope we can get there before they do” the sitting figure’s voice lowered. “This cannot happen again.”


	5. Chapter 5

_Havana, Cuba, 11:46pm_

They had landed in Havana much later in the evening. After calling in a favour from an old friend, Jack had managed to grant the shuttle a landing spot on the outskirts of  José Martí  International Airport. After landing, the squad composed of Soldier 76, Tracer, Mccree, Genji and Ana, managed to get a rental van and headed away from the airport as quick as possible, as to get away from unwanted attention from security. Thanks to Winston, they had managed to get the license plate of the van Brad Jackson had taken off in. It was handy, there being cameras almost everywhere. After receiving tracking information via text, the squad of five were currently following the other black van. They were being a subtle as possible, as to not give away that they were following them.

“So, what’s the plan, boss?” Jesse asked, wiping his revolver with a small, worn out rag he kept in his pocket. “This gonna be a stealth op?”

“Yes. As far as we know only one guy took Emily, but it’s a guarantee that wherever we’re going is going to be crawling with Talon agents” Jack spoke. “We get in, we find Emily, and get out. I’ll be able to come up with a better plan once we know what we’re dealing with.”

“Looks like you’ll have to come up with a plan sooner, Jack” Ana said. “Our friend has stopped.”

Pulling the van over, the squad looked over at where the vehicle stopped; it was in front of a large warehouse, the anterior dark and musty. It seemed from the outside that no one had been here in years, some windows broken. The van had pulled up to a set of large double doors, guarded by two men wearing all black and holding rifles. To the squad’s surprise, several men in the same attire came pouring out of the van, about five or six at least. After they emptied out of the front doors and the back, two of the men pulled out a person with a black bag pulled over their head, there wrists and ankles tied together by zip ties. Lena gasped, seeing the unmistakable bright red hair she caught a glimpse of under the black bag.

It was Emily. They had found her.

The very sight of seeing her girlfriend tied up and bound like that made Lena want to throw up. She clench her hand against the leather seats, wanting nothing more than to burst out of this van and go running towards her.

She was right there.

Genji must have noticed, as he put a gentle hand on his friends shoulder. “Easy, Lena. We can’t just go charging in, not without a plan.”

“But she’s right there!” the brunette suddenly exclaimed. “If we’re fast enough, maybe we could-“

“We don’t know how many there are in that warehouse” Jack interrupted. “There could be a whole army in there for all we know. We charge in now, they’ll call reinforcements, and there’s no way in hell we’ll get out of here.”

“Jack’s right” Ana nodded. She faced the brunette. “Patience, Lena. For Emily’s sake.”

The Brit furrowed he brows and let out a deep breath before nodded. “Ok, ok. Yeah....you’re right.” 

“We’ll wait an hour or so, let them get comfortable” Jack went on. “Then we’ll sneak in through the back.”

After a few minutes, Jack drove the van around back when he knew the coast was clear. They waited for about an hour, the moon the only source of light. It was quiet, no one uttering a single word. Lena tried to keep her breathing even, her shaking hands beginning to settle. All she could think of is what could be happening to Emily in that warehouse. Were they questioning her? Torturing her? Turning her into another one of their monsters? She shook her head at the very thought; she wouldn’t let that happen. She would rather die then let that happen. 

She was so trapped in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear Genji calling her name. 

“Lena!”

Her head snapped up, facing her cyborg-ninja friend. “Y-Yeah?”

“It’s time. Grab your things” he said calmly. “The others are waiting outside.”

Lena nodded, taking a deep, shallow breath. She grabbed her pulse pistols and hopped out of the van, Genji quietly shutting the doors behind her. He had his blades at the ready, his shurikens loaded up between his mechanical fingers. They walked over to Jack, Ana and Mccree. Ana had her rifle slung over her shoulder, holding it close to her chest. Jack’s heavy pulse rifle was held across his chest, as usual. And Mccree kept an idle finger on the trigger of his revolver, ready to whip it out at a moments notice.

“Alright, all the guards went inside. We should be clear to move” Jack said. “Everyone ready?”

They all nodded. “As ready as we’ll ever be, Commander” Mccree added.

“Good” he put on his mask, the red from his visor glowing in the darkness of the night. “Let’s move.”

Following Jack, the squad ran over to a large stack of crates, which led to a small opening through one of the windows. Before attempting to climb up these crates, Jack nodded towards a camera placed in the corner. He looked at Genji, who nodded and threw one of his shurikens at it, so fast that whoever was looking at it wouldn’t have even seen who threw it. 

“Move, move!” Jack ordered, as they all began to climb up the large stack of heavy crates. Lena, who was the first to the top, gently opening up the window, hoping and praying that the it wouldn’t squeak too much. She poked her eyes out.

“Anyone there?” Mccree asked.

Lena shook her head. “Coast is clear” she said. “This leads to a small room. Must not be the main factory.”

“Good” Ana said. “Last thing we want is to land right on top of them.”

One by one they hopped from the ledge and into the building. They tried to restrain their coughing, as dust flew in the air.

“You’d think they’d shack up in a cleaner spot” Mccree tried to joke, covering his mouth with a mechanical hand. Lena couldn’t help but smile; she could always count on Jesse to lighten the mood during a mission.

“Where to next, commander?” Genji whispered to Jack.

The white haired man looked around, taking in his surroundings. Lena could see the clockwork of his brain turning. There were two doors leading out of the small room they were in, both heading in opposite directions.

“Genji, you and Lena go right. Ana and Mccree, we’ll go left. Keep your coms on if you run into any trouble” Jack whispered. 

“Yer sure splitting up is a good idea?” Jesse asked.

“This factory’s huge; we’ll cover more ground this way. Besides, we’re less noticeable in small groups.”

“Fair enough, boss.”

They spilt into their respective groups and headed out the doors. Genji and Lena were crouched low to the ground, the Brit’s fingers hovering just above the triggers of her pistols. To say she was on edge was an understatement; she was downright terrified. But she couldn’t let it show. For Emily’s sake.

“Seems awfully quiet” she whispered. “Where do you think-“

Suddenly, Genji’s grey robotic hand shot up, indicating Lena to stop. They immediately crouched lower to the ground, hiding behind a group of oil barrels. Glancing over their shoulders, they spotted four Talon grunts; all were dawning their normal white and red armour, heavy rifles held up against their chests. They seemed to be guarding a single door, covered in locks and chains.

“Seems like they’re guarding something important” Lena whispered. “You think Emily’s in there?”

“Maybe” Genji’s voice was low, “whatever it is, it’s important to them. Might be of use to us.” 

She couldn’t see it because of his mask, but she knew Genji was smirking. She couldn’t help but smirk back. The cyborg then tapped his comm.

“Commander, we’ve spotted some Talon guards. They seem to be guarding something. Should we engage?”

Some static was heard over the comm, but Jack eventually answered. _“Permission to engage, Genji. But remember, keep it quiet, y’hear? As far as we know they don’t know we’re here. Like it keep it that way.”_

“Copy that.”

Genji faced Lena, readying his shurikens. “You take the two up front?”

Tracer smiled and nodded. “Right away.”

Suddenly, Tracer stepped out from behind the oil barrels and blinked towards the guards. Before they could even catch a glimpse of the girl in front of them, the brunette blinked upwards and kicked one of the guards right in the head, and quickly did the same to the other. They both fell to the ground, completely blacked out. The other guards quickly raised their weapons, but were immediately knocked out by Genji, who quickly struck them both with the hilt of his short sword. They dragged the bodies behind a nearby stack of crates.

“Hopefully we get out of here before they find these guys” Lena brushed some dust from her pants. “Can ya get the door open?”

Genji didn’t need to be told twice, as he had already slashed the chains and locks with his blade. After quietly discharging the chains, Genji slowly turned the handle to the door. Readying their weapons, the pushed the door open and rushed in, holding up their weapons. However, the room was empty, got a single Talon member in sight. In fact, the room was totally empty; the only thing in there was a few more barrels of oil.

“What the hell?” Lena raised an eyebrow, walking over to the oil barrels. She ran a finger across the side. “Why the hell would they be guarding just a few more oil barrels?”

She looked over at Genji, who had his legs in a spread position, as if he was ready to leap out of the room at any second. She could tell he was nervous.

“I don’t like this...” his metallic voice grumbled. He tapped his comm again. “Commander, the room was a false alarm. What’s your position?”

Instead of hearing Jack’s usual low voice, Genji was met with loud static blaring in his ear. Lena saw him visibly flinch, his hand leaving his comm.

“What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering, the ninja tapped his comm again. More static.

“Commander, are you there?”

“Genji, what’s going on?”

The cyborg growled, “Jack’s not answering. All I can hear his static.”

Immediately Lena tapped her own comm. “Jack? You there, mate?” she rose her voice, but like her friend, was met with nothing but static.

“Something’s up...” Genji’s hand found the hilt of his short sword. 

“I agree” Lena raised her pistols. “Winston made sure our comms wouldn’t pick up any outside interference.” The brunette’s eyes suddenly widened in fear. “Unless....”

Both looked at each other, a stinking feeling setting in there stomachs. It was Genji who spoke first. “Unless....someone in here is jamming out signal....and that would mean...”

“They know we’re here.”

Suddenly, several Talon guards came rushing into the room, their weapons drawn right at the two agents. Before they even had a chance to react, they fired. But they weren’t hit with bullets, Lena quickly found out, as an electric shock zapped through her whole body, causing her to scream out in pain before she collapsed to the ground. Her accelerator zapped slight, but managed to stay together. 

Genji had managed to quickly reflect the projectile, sending it back to the Talon grunt, who quickly fell to the ground. But there were far too many guards for Genji to keep up.

“Lena!” Genji exclaimed, grunting in pain as he was hit. Electricity jolted through his metal body parts like fireworks, as he fell to the ground with a loud thud. Some of his green lights went out.

“G-Genji!” Lena stammered, reaching out towards her unconscious friend. She was quickly met with a firm knee against her back.

“Quiet, Overwatch scum” a Talon guard growled, as he quickly restrained her hand behind her back, tying her hands together. Another guard did the same with Genji.

“Ah, Shimada. Oxton. Good to see you both again” a voice spoke from among the dozens of Talon guards. It was a venomous voice. Lena could feel herself falling into unconscious, but she recognized that voice anywhere. That confident tone, the Irish accent. 

Moira O’Deorain.

The redheaded scientist smirked at the two Overwatch agents, a wide smirk plastered across her face. She laughed sinisterly.

“We’re been expecting you.”


End file.
